Forever Light
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: -'This can't be real... '- I thought looking ahead into the clearing. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't believe it. I just couldn't. I raised my hand to my head in exhaustion.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok This is a Story I was making with my friend. Tell me if it's good or not please, I'd really like that. It's going to be one chapter of POV of My character then a chapter from the other view. Please Enjoy :D Sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

**'This can't be real... '-** I thought looking ahead into the clearing. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't believe it. I just couldn't. I raised my hand to my head in exhaustion.

So confused...

So scared..

Not many thoughts ran through my mind. Only a few miss leading ones.

I didn't even know if I would come back home alive. I shuddered at the thought. He must have seen this because he turned to me taking my hand and holding it in both of his.

_"Don't worry... everything will be fine."_ He murmured. I loved him. I don't know how, but I love him, he was my enemy. We hated each other so many months back...

He was beautiful. He had hair as dark as midnight, eyes as gold as honey. His smile made my heart beat faster whenever he smiled. He was perfect, I didn't deserve him. But he never left, even when we hated each other, I didn't know the spark. I was afraid for him. Afraid for all of them.

I tried smiling at him but my lips wouldn't move like I wanted. I was terrified. I had found the one I wanted to spend my life with, and now there's a battle I don't even know if we'll live through it.I blinked, not noticing a tear falling down my burning cheek. The love of my life leaned down, wiping the tear off my cheek in a swift movement, his fast actions didn't scare me anymore. He looked down at me worried.

_"They're here..."_ A small voice whispered from next to me. I turned looking over at the horison and into the mass of trees, I saw the shapes as clearly as I would if they were standing right in front of me. I was glad they weren't standing in front of me though. I sucked in deeply and held onto his hand squeezing it tightly. He didn't notice as he looked at the appoarching figures like I was.

Before my story ends... I want to tell you how it began.. Through our eyes.

I sighed as our sleek black mercedes drove up the long tiring roads in the highlands. I was listening to my ipod. I sighed pressing my head against the cold window. The cold from the window cooled my forehead slightly butmy burning skin steamed up the window. It wasn't uncommon, I got used to the heat now. I never felt the wind, I could run in the snow with shorts anda t-shirt on andit didn't faze me. I could change into a wolf the size of a large horse. These were the traits I got from my family. I opened my eyes slowly looking out at the scenery, it was all the same. But a change to what I used to see. Now in the Highlands of Scotland I actually liked it. We had moved from America to Scotland, I don't remember why I don't actually want to remember why we moved. But it was nicer seeing hills of green and trees everywhere with sheep grazing in the hills rather than seeing fields of wheat or no fields at all. I smiled very faintly the urge to open the door and jump out and phase into my wolf was so inviting. The wolf in me was howling inside me wanting to come out and get away from the civilization and into the wilderness. I whined slightly turning up my music to block out the growl. I blinked the scenery changing as we drove to a small town. I tilted my head as my mother turned the steering wheel making the car turn down another road.

**"Lochyr"**

The small sign said as we drove past it. I was surprised, but I knew the town shouldn't be too big. I glanced at the sky, seeing nothing but grey foggy clouds. My mother must have murmured something because she looked slightly frustrated. I smirked, she hated small towns, too many roads. Too long of a map. I had never even heard of this town, but my mother had said there was some family members here. I smiled, seeing a range of trees beyond the edge of the houses. As long as that forest was free of any thing but normal animals. I pulled my headphones off my head letting them hang around my neck when my mother had stopped the car at a empty red house.

It was pretty. You couldn't say it wasn't when you saw it. Red bricks alined the house. A nice large wooden deck was in the front. A chained fench went around the house. I unclipped my seatbelt climbing out of the car and breathed deeply smelling the sweet clean air. I looked at my mum and walked over to her helping her with the things. I popped open the boot and grabbed a few heavy bags before peering into the window of the front seat and sighed, seeing my brother fast asleep, his face pressed against the window.

"Should I wake him up?" I asked,looking back at my mum.

"Nah, just leave him till we get the rest inside." She replied picking up a large box.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes."All right then." I muttered easily carrying the boxes to the house. I jumped over the gate with an ease before hopping onto the porch.

"Need the keys." I called.

"Dad said they were open." She called back. I nodded pushing open the door and placing the box a cold large hallway. I turned and ran outside. I grabbed the box from my mum and held it in one arm grinning. The weight of the box wasn't heavy at all, I could handle it easily but my brother nor my mum could.

"Show off." I heard my brother murmur as he climbed out the car yawning.

"Morning Sam." I said making a face at him before carrying the box inside.

"Just because you're one of them doesn't mean you can boast."

"So? I can, we don't even know if you're one." I called back.

-Hours later-

I looked at Mom and grinned, putting my hand behind my head,"I'm gonna go look around." I informed. My mum turned away from the ooker looking at me.

"All right." She smiled before turning back to cooking dinner.

"Don't get lost." Sam called, from in the living room.

I rolled my eyes,"Uh huh whatever!" I murmured to myself shoving my hands in my pockets as I walked out the house. I whistled quietly as I walked out down the driveway to the town we had drove through. I looked around thinking before pulling my head phones back over my ears. I nodded smiling softly seeing a old couple walk down the street as I walked by them. I turned down another street and blinked seeing a large building.

"Must be my school." I muttered seeing kids walk out of the building.

"You're right there." A voice murmured behind me.

I didn't jump and only looked behind me seeing a brown haired girl look at me. I sniffed the air slightly. It was digusting , I had smelt that once before where I used to live. It smelt like sickly death, a body that's been alive for too long and has grown a sweet sickly smell. I wanted to rench. But I growled in my throat, I didn't want to cause any fights since there were kids around. I merely rolled my eyes looking at the building.

"Well thats a nice way to greet people." She muttered quietly.

I said nothing waiting for her to leave. The sickly smell waved off of her as the wind blew,burning my nose. Her amber eyes shone brightly watching me. The wind blew again, moving her curly brown hair. My own long black hair moved in front of my face covering my light purple eyes. I raised my hand flicking my hair behind my ears and looked around. I narrowed my eyes slightly seeing a group of students walk towards the girl next to me.

They were perfect no doubt. I knew why already, same pale skin, same amber eyes. I crossed my arms watching them as three boys and two girls walked over. The guys - one had raven black hair slightly covering his amber eyes. He had a fair build more lithe like a cat but didn't look as strong as the taller guy next to him. He had brown hair and amber eyes with a cocky smirk. He was like a bear, literally, his build was huge, his muscles shone through his jacket easily. A long blonde haired girl with the same amber eyes hung on his arm smiling. A pixie like girl skipped beside a shaggy brown haired boy talking quckly to him.  
The girl next to me waved to them. All of them looked up seeing me. The raven haired boy froze while the others growled lightly.

"Bloodsuckers.."I growled under my breath. The tall bear like one looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Mutt, what's a flea bag like you doing here?" He asked. I clenched my fist.

"Leech, I could ask the same thing, why are you in a school for humans?"

The pixie one looked at the boy and shook her head," Don't Arlen." She said softly, her voice like bells. The sound of her voice felt like it was making my ears bleed.

"Whatever."

The raven haired boy said nothing watching me. I growled at them and turned around.

"Hey wait." The small black haired girl said walking to me. I turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly trying to ignore the stare from the Raven haired kid.

"I'm Lucia!" Lucia said happily. "What's your name?"

I blinked.

"Uh.. I'm Chrome."

Arlen just pissed me off more.

"Chrome? " He snickered.

"Wanna do something about it Leech?" I snapped, clenching my fists. "Because I can sure take you on right here and now."

Lucia looked at Arlen and growled slightly, "Stop it."

**-'Great... first day here... I meet vampires..'-** I thought with a sigh as I turned around away from them. I waved slightly and started to walk away. I had a feeling that raven haired leech was still watching me as I legged it around the corner of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hanna's P.O.V**

I was walking out of my last class, Tech. I stopped suddenly sniffing the air. I almost choked. What was that smell? I hadn't smelt something like that in years. Then it dawned on me.

**Werewolf..**

I fought to control myself, I was glad I had very good self control from over the years I'd been alive. I gracefully skipped away from the class, not caring about the other students oogling my gracefulness. I wanted to see who this new person was. I knew my siblings probably knew about this new creature. I followed the scent to the school gates. I stopped. The scent was overwhelming , I caustiously sniffed the air once more trying not to gag. The scent came off the girl. She stood there watching the other students walk out of the school. I tilted my head. She wasn't from around here. She was unusual. This mysterious girl had long shiny black hair and vivid purple eyes. Her skin was pale like she didn't go out much, but not as pale as mine. She was wearing a pair of faded ripped jeans with a black shirt. The trainers she wore looked worn like she'd ran in the woods for too long. Her red and black striped socks were visible from the torn jeans. She looked about as out of place as we did. She had an air of mystery around her as I watched her look around casually with her slim pale hands in her jean pockets. She must have felt someone watching her as she pulled up her hood slightly hiding her face. This girl was shy. I smiled and casually walked closer. I heard her mumbling -

"Must be my school." She muttered.

"You're right there." I answered. No doubt she flinched very lightly when she heard me. My voice was high I knew she'd notice straight off the back I wasn't human if my scent didn't give it away. She sniffed the air and looked as if she wanted to gag but only growled in her throat. She had rolled her eyes and looked back at the school building.

"Well thats a nice way to greet people." I muttered quietly not leaving. I twitched as the wind blew, blowing my long brown curly hair around me. I watched her with my bright amber eyes. She raised her hand and moved the strand of her black hair pushing it behind her ear. I watched her narrow her eyes, I tilted my head confused before looking over and seeing my other siblings walk towards us.

Arlen the largest one out of our family looked over and raised a eyebrow seeing the girl standing next to me. He had a bear like build, his muscles huge, they could be seen through his jacket. He had short brown hair with amber eyes and his usual cocky smile. Before he started to talk again to one of the most beautiful girls in our school, my sister Cyrena - she had long silky blonde hair a slim model like figure with light amber eyes. Two figures stood next to her leaving a few feet in length apart .They were Darius the youngest newborn in our family. He had long blonde hair covering his amber eyes, my sister Lucia hung on his arm laughing, her small pixie like figure walking gracefully. The most unusual one in our family was Cyrin, he was distant from the others, his long raven black hair brought out his hidden amber eyes. He was lithe like a lion and had a temper of one. These were my other siblings of the Delcore family. I smiled, raising my hand and gracefully waving over to them. They all growled but Cyrin, who had frozen, looking at her.

"Bloodsuckers.." The girl growled under my breath. Arlen looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Mutt, what's a flea bag like you doing here?" He asked. The girl clenched her fist.

"Leech, I could ask the same thing, why are you in a school for humans?"

Lucia looked at Arlen and shook her head ," Don't Arlen." She said softly, her voice like bells.

"Whatever." Arlen replied rolling his eyes.

Cyrin said nothing watching the girl . She growled at them and turned around.

"Hey wait." Lucia said walking to me.The girl turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Lucia!" Lucia said happily. "What's your name?"

The girl blinked.

"Uh.. I'm Chrome." The girl replied caustiously. I twitched.

Arlen just pissed her off more.

"Chrome? " He snickered.

"Wanna do something about it Leech?" Chrome snapped, clenching her fists as they shook. "Because I can sure take you on right here and now."

Lucia looked at Arlen and growled slightly, "Stop it."

I sighed watching her walk away. I wanted to say more, ask her why she was here. But nothing came out. I glanced at Cyrin wondering what he had 'heard' from Chrome. The others said nothing watching her leave like I did. Suddenly Cyrin turned and stalked off towards his black mustang, without another word to us. I was confused, Cyrin never acted like that to us, he'd normally say something before leaving so suddenly.

_'It most have something to do with Chrome.'_ I thought, _'But what?'_

Lucia gained back her bubbly appearance and skipped over to us. "Come on let's go!" She grinned still holding Darius's hand as she turned gracefully and floated over to our other car. I sighed walking after them, glancing back at Cyrin as he drove off.

"It's probably not anything bad." Darius said sensing I was worried.

I nod, _'Probably.'_ I thought as I climbed into the car last. Arden competed with Lucia as she drove home, as normal. I rested my forehead on the window as the scenery rained by. I climbed out the car after it drove up our long hidden driveway in a second and was parked at our large garage. I stretched before walking to the door and stopped, seeing Tracey, our 'Mother'. She had long light brown hair with a warm smile on her heart shaped face. Her brown hair brought out her amber eyes.

"Mom?" I asked tilting my head confused.

"Welcome back you lot." Tracey smiled,"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." I said walking past her and into the main room. You'd be stupid to think that all vampires had cobwebs or dark rooms with skeletons. Trust me, Tracey would never let a cobweb appear anywhere in the house , most of our room are light colours anyway to make us appear "Normal" though I doubt any human would come to our house for a visit.

I turned sitting down on the bottom of the stairs looking at Tracey," What'd you want to talk about?" I asked as the others sat down or leaned against a wall. I glanced around, still no Cyrin.

"Your father wanted to tell us something, but he had to go to work on a emergency so he told me." Tracey explained, "As you already know, there's a wolf pack not far from where we live, and they had just recently got their daughter and her children down here to stay. Now I want you to be careful near them, they're not normal wolves like the ones we knew."

"Got it." Arden muttered.

"We met one this morning." I spoke up.

Tracey blinked looking over at me. "What was their name , Hanna?"

"C--" I was about to say it but I was cut off when someone else said it.

"Chrome Cervello." Cyrin said leaning against the front door, his eyes a bright amber, the shadows gone from his eyes.


End file.
